Coups de sang et coups de pied
by SeveRogue
Summary: Harry revient chez les Dursley après sa 4ème année. Ces derniers vont lui faire payer son existence... REPONSES AUX REVIEWS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Etant donné la nature dramatique de ma fic, il apparaît CLAIREMENT et NETTEMENT que jamais JKR n'aurait pu écrire cela. Par contre, ce sont bien SES persos.  
  
Un mélange fabuleux entre mon imagination et la sienne  
  
Cette fic est longue mais reste en une seule partie, histoire de ne pas m'emm*rder avec les difficultés d'éditions. Par ailleurs, je me suis volontairement employé à un langage plus que châtié pour que vous ressentiez ce que Harry va ressentir.  
  
À l'heure de maintenant (c'est-à-dire 4h27 du matin), j'ai un gros broyage de noir qui se prolonge depuis le début de la semaine. Alors au-delà de mon autre fic sur Ron/Hermione, je préfère vous montrer de quoi je suis capable et le domaine où je suis à l'aise.  
  
Si des questions, félicitations, insultes, n° de téléphones et autres factures de gaz, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!  
  
**************\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\**************  
  
Coups de sang et coups de pieds  
  
.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
.  
  
Pourquoi m'ignorent-ils ?  
  
Terré au fond de son placard, abandonné, il saigne.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Sirius,. pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé seul ? ICI ?  
  
Il pleura.  
  
Longtemps.  
  
Les Dursley avaient réussi à le faire plier, au bout de 5 années de rêve pour Harry. Mais depuis son retour au 4, Privet Drive, un long cauchemar s'était ouvert et avait l'air de ne jamais se terminer.  
  
Un songe maléfique sans fin qui tourmente notre jeune ami.  
  
Moralement et physiquement.  
  
« Viens par là, toi ! »  
  
Tiens, l'oncle Vernon. Ca recommence.  
  
Il ouvra la petite porte et empoigna Harry par le col en le traînant sur le sol. Comme une bête qu'on enterre.  
  
« Hé Harry, tu veux bien m'aider pour mon nouveau cours de karaté ? »  
  
Dudley. Gros porc infect.  
  
« Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ÇA ! »  
  
Aïe,. arrête, stop, j'en ai eu assez. Ca te n'a pas suffi de me ligoter et de te défouler sur moi à coups de poings en pleine gueu.  
  
« ET ÇA ! ÇA ! ET ENCORE ÇA ! Espèce de morpion ! Sale morveux va ! »  
  
Encore la respiration coupée, merde. Calme-toi, mets-toi à quatre pattes et essaie de reprendre ton.  
  
.  
  
Une côte en moins. Ou un trou en plus dans le poumon, je ne sais pas.  
  
« Arrête Dudley, laisses-en encore pour ta mère. » rugit Vernon. Le gros Dudley était essoufflé mais content de lui.  
  
Quant à oncle Vernon, vermine.  
  
Ton visage violacé et bourru, ta petite gueule de sanglier dégénéré. Sale ordure ! Depuis que tu as jeté parchemins, baguette, balai et bouquins, tu fais le fier.  
  
« Pétunia chérie ! Viens donc exprimer le fond de ta pensée à notre cher Harry. »  
  
Et merde. Voilà qu'il ramène la sadique, maintenant.  
  
« Ça tombe bien, j'ai laissé le couteau sur la poêle à frire et j'ai oublié t'éteindre le gaz depuis le petit déjeuner. »  
  
Pauvre conne ! Avec ton sourire sarcastique, tu as plutôt passé ta journée à chercher une nouvelle torture en espionnant tes voisins, fouinasse ! Mange-merde, va.  
  
« Harry, tu veux bien goûter mon ragoût de poulet ? Lèche donc la lame du couteau, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »  
  
Peuh. Même si tu me le servais dans une assiette en or, ton ragoût, jamais je n'y toucherais, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Ce serait faire offense à mes intestins que de les forcer à digérer cette bouillasse que tu appelles nourriture. Et dire que tu faisais moins la fière quand tu savais que je pouvais te ballonner comme ta belle-s?ur. Tu te souviens, la vieille pie qui ne vit que par ses clebs puants ? Surtout le grand noir que tu appelais Molaire. Quel nom stupide, au moins tout autant que.  
  
.  
  
« Allez, dégage avorton, tu gâtes l'air qu'on respire ! Retourne dans ton merdier de placard ! »  
  
Aïe, encore la cage vide dans la tête. Hedwige.  
  
Depuis que l'aut'Falcoche t'a récupérée pour mieux nourrir sa progéniture de graisse ambulante, je regrette de t'avoir emmenée ici.  
  
Tiens, le « parloir » s'ouvre. Oh, la sale gueule que je reconnais.  
  
« Arrête de penser ou d'éspérer, mon garçon ! Tes amis roux et fous ne viendront JAMAIS te chercher ! Quant à ton parrain, ce n'est plus une menace depuis qu'il est acquitté !! Nous ferons tout pour que tu ne puisses plus penser !!! TU ENTENDS ?? TOUT POUR QUE TU NE PUISSES PLUS PENSER !! TU NE PNSERAS PLUS JAMAIS !! TU. »  
  
Non, cette fois-ci, je craque.  
  
Qu'il aboie, ça soit un fait, mais là, je pète un cable.  
  
3 semaines que ça dure, 3 semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelles : ni hibous ni lettres ni coups de téléphone ni paquets.  
  
Remarque, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai compris pourquoi il a offert une Winchester à son taré de fils.  
  
Désolé pour Coq et compagnie, tout le monde.  
  
Ce n'est pas ma faute.  
  
Désolé. Désolé. Désol.  
  
Et il s'endormit à nouveau. Le sang séché noyant son visage d'adolescent sous une couche dure de fluide rouge. Limite auburn.  
  
***************\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /***************  
  
.  
  
..  
  
« Non, décidément, Saint-Brutus a bien changé. »  
  
Oh non.  
  
Ôôôôôho non.  
  
Pas elle. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.  
  
« Je suis sûr que si j'intervenais auprès du Directeur, les châtiments corporels seraient rétablis pour des délinquants comme lui. »  
  
C'est la fin des haricots : la sénilité et la stupidité incarnée en 2 mots.  
  
Marge Dursley.  
  
Tiens, son fond de dentier sur pattes est avec elle. Quel hasard.  
  
Dégage, le clébard. Viens pas renifler le peu d'oxygène que l'on m'accorde pour respirer ! Allez, ouste ! De l'air !  
  
« En tout cas, ce petit minable nous revient cher à garder. »  
  
Penses-tu, c'est vrai que me refiler des os de poulet et me contenter des graines d'Hedwige depuis 5 jours, ça te coûte la peau du cul, enfoiré. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à ma baguette avant que tu ne me la fauches.  
  
« Vous êtes au courant, belle-s?ur, que le gouvernement a décidé d'arrêter l'âge légal des allocations à 16 ans ? » minauda t-elle avec sa voix de fausset.  
  
« Et alors, Marge ? En quoi cela regarde mon petit Dudlinouchet d'amour ? Il va avoir bientôt 15 ans, vous savez, et je compte sur vous pour le gâter. »  
  
« Il ne s'agit pas de mon neveu préféré mais de la fripouille que vous hébergez. Vous percevez bien de l'argent de l'Etat depuis que vous en avez la charge, non ? »  
  
Quelle pétasse, celle-là. Et après, elle vient se plaindre que je suis la source de tous ses maux, financiers ou non. Je crois rêver.  
  
« Et il va bientôt dépasser cette limite. Moi ce que j'en dis, vous savez. Et puis Vernon, tu ne dépends pas de cette loque pour bien vivre. Mais cela vous fera une rente en moins, c'est sûr. Alors comme solution. »  
  
Tiens, elle va faire travailler l'amas de merdasse grise qui lui sert de cervelle sans sa vieille caboche toute ridée. Si j'avais encore des poumons en état, je rirais bien.  
  
« On pourrait l'abandonner dans une vieille décharge. Ou bien une déchetterie ? » suggéra Dudley.  
  
« Quelle excellente idée, mon Dudlichounnet !! » crissa Pétunia avant de serrer sa boule de bouffe dans ses bras sans oublier le billet à glisser dans la poche.  
  
« Très bonne idée, fils ! Je double ton salaire ce mois-ci. » fit l'oncle Vernon, ravi.  
  
« Malheureusement, fit Marge, l'abandonner à son propre sort pourrait tourner à son avantage. Les morveux de son genre savent se débrouiller seul, et bien que ça soit l'unique qualité que j'accorde à cette pustule contagieuse, il pourrait s'en sortir seul. Non, vraiment Vernon, il faudrait trouver autre chose. »  
  
Evidemment, ça la crèverait que je puisse quitter ce taudis, la vieille garce ! Poufiasse ! Faire le mal ne t'ôtera jamais la frustration de ta virginité forcée. Pfff. Faut aussi dire que Mère Nature ne t'a pas gâtée, surtout quand on voit ta sale gueule, catin !  
  
« Alors j'avais pensé à une autre idée. » proféra Marge en sortant une seringue et un flacon contenant un liquide translucide.  
  
« Morphine hyperconcentrée. Avec ça, même un bon cheval ne survit pas. » Son sourire sadique s'entremêla alors à sa voix sifflante mais presque paisible.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ils vont le faire.  
  
Harry sentit alors une colère immense, insoutenable envahir son corps. Il bouillonnait, assurément. Mais il dût se contenir pourtant. Jamais la haine n'a connu de signification plus claire qu'en ce moment précis. Ces yeux, d'habitude vert profond se mutèrent en un bleu extrêmement foncés. Les vaisseaux entourant son iris bleu marine gonflèrent, laissant place à des globes rougis par la colère et la rage.  
  
Intérieurement, c'est la Berezina dans l'esprit de Harry.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
« Le Survivant »  
  
Et dire que ce surnom n'allait finir par devenir qu'une légende.  
  
« Mais avant, un dernier plaisir » entendit-il depuis la cuisine.  
  
La petite porte s'ouvrit et une masse poilue noire et gigantesque s'engouffra sur Harry.  
  
Argh ! Sale clebs ! Lâche-moiiiiiiii !!  
  
Les dents de Molaire se refermèrent alors sur la gorge du jeune garçon, empêché de vivre jusqu'au cou. Pendant ce temps, Marge lui piétinait le visage avec ses chaussures à talons plats.  
  
De manière régulière.  
  
Avec une hystérie incomparable.  
  
« TIENS, SALE MIOCHE !! ET TIENS !! ÇA, C'EST POUR AVOIR OSE ME MANQUER DE RESPECT !! ÇA, C'EST POUR M'AVOIR TRANSFORMEE EN BALLON !! ET ENCORE ÇA !! QUANT À ÇA, C'EST POUR M'AVOIR FAIT HONTE DEVANT TOUTE MA FAMILLE !! ET ÇA, C'EST POUR AVOIR ECRASE LA PATTE DE MOLAIRE !! ET ÇA.  
  
.  
  
PARCE QUE TU EXISTES !!! TU EXIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTES !! »  
  
Entre deux coups de chaussures sur ses pommettes rendues très saillantes par les coups et la famine, entre deux claquements de mâchoires qui lui avait ouvert la carotide, il voyait le visage émacié, fou et psychédélique de sa « tante », bave au coin des lèvres, son pied et va-et-vient sur ses cocards, ses bleus et ses écorchures profondes.  
  
Non, pas mes côtes, encore !. Elles sonddéjà assez mal en.  
  
Clac. Crrâc.  
  
Aaaaarghhh.  
  
Et là,.  
  
Une douleur vive dans sa veine gauche. Puis, c'est tout le corps qui souffre. Les os et les muscles, sûrement. Mais maintenant, c'est dans la tête. Les entrailles, puis, c'est une sensation de départ inextinguible.  
  
« ET TIENS ! ÇA ! ÇA ! ÇA ! ET ENCORE ÇA ! » entendit t-il avant de sentir le chien libérer sa nuque meurtrie par les canines tranchantes du compagnon de Marge.  
  
Il le vit passer au-dessus de lui, avant de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux :  
  
Son père et sa mère, l'éclair vert, ses années chez les Dursley, la lettre de Poudlard, Hagrid, le Chemin de Traverse, Hedwige, Ollivander, le Poudlard Express, Ron, Hermione, Malefoy, le château, Dumbledore, les profs du collège, Norbert le dragon, le Miroir du Riséd, le Quidditch, la Ford Anglia volante, le Terrier, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, le Magicobus, Cornelius Fudge, Sirius, Cédric Diggory, Cho Chang, les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang,.  
  
.  
  
Voldemort ricanant.  
  
Ensuite.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
..  
  
...  
  
Rien.  
  
Un voile blanc.  
  
Un bruissement de vent.  
  
Puis,. deux voix se firent entendre.  
  
« Harry,.... Harry... »  
  
Maman,. Papa. Où suis-je ?  
  
Je me sens tellement bien ici.  
  
« Oui, fils. Nous sommes là. »  
  
Le bonheur de Harry s'épanouit alors à une apogée indescriptible. Ses parents apparaissaient devant lui.  
  
« . Mais il te faut repartir, Harry. Moi, ton père, je te le demande. »  
  
Pourquoi ? On m'a tant privé de vous, pourquoi devrais-je à nouveau accepter qu'on nous sépare ? Non, je ne veux.  
  
Une voix douce et maternelle intervint alors.  
  
« Harry, mon chéri. Nous t'aimons tant. Mais. ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Tu dois encore sauver notre monde. Oh pardonne-moi pour Pétunia, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée si cruelle envers toi. Oh, je. »  
  
La complainte de sa mère résonnait alors dans le vague blanchâtre.  
  
Maman, je t'en prie. Non. Ne pleure pas, maman.  
  
« Harry a raison, chérie. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Après tout, nous comptions bien sur Peter Queudver. » intervint son père.  
  
« Oui, tu as raison, James, je. Encore pardon. Excuse-moi. »  
  
Ne t'excuse pas Maman. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
  
« Nous devons te laisser repartir, fils. »  
  
Non, pas chez les Dursley, j'ai assez souffert, je. Papa, Maman.  
  
« Rassure-toi, mon chéri. Nous t'éviterons la haine dont ces Moldus ont fait preuve. »  
  
Maman, Papa, je. je vous aime.  
  
« Nous aussi Harry. Prends soin de toi. Et n'oublie pas : le destin de la magie est en toi. Il ne tient qu'à toi de la préserver. »  
  
« Je t'aime mon chéri. » souffla Lily dans un dernier prélude avant de disparaître.  
  
Maman, Papa, ne partez pas, je vous en supplie, je.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
« Harry. Harry.»  
  
*taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap sur les joues*  
  
« Aïe ! Putain de merde, ça vous suffit pas les talons !! Il faut que vous y alliez avec la méthode traditionnelle, maintenant !! »  
  
« Hein ?! Quoi ?!? répondit Hermione, depuis quand on insulte ses amis ? »  
  
« Euuuh. Euh. Je. Excuse-moi, Hermione, je. »  
  
Et il fondit en larmes. Comme un gosse. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son c?ur et de son corps. Frêle enfant fragile, il sanglotait dans les bras de Hermione Granger, une de ses meilleurs amis avec Ron Weasley, qui était relativement gêné par cet élan non réfréné d'émotion.  
  
« A.arrête, Harry, voyons., calme-toi. » tenta Ron, sans succès. Il faut dire que le jeune garçon roux qui se tenait à côté du lit n'était pas très pédagogue, a fortiori avec Harry "le Survivant", qui n'avait alors jamais laissé transparaître d'émotions ces quatre dernières années. Même avec lui.  
  
« Shshshshshshshhshsh. Calme-toi, là. Tout va bien, Ron et moi sommes là, Shsh. C'est fini. »  
  
Un quart d'heure.  
  
Pendant ces 15 minutes, Harry n'a pu se retenir plus longtemps. Et si Hermione s'était assagie de son comportement trop hautain et sérieux depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle n'en restait pas moins compréhensive à l'égard de Harry. Elle savait, comme Ron, d'ailleurs, que sa vie chez les Dursley n'était jamais une sinécure. Mais de là à le battre comme des sauvages, il y avait un pas dans leur imagination qu'ils n'auraient jamais franchi. « Pardon, Hermione !! Pardon, je. n'ai pas. pu. Hedwige. Balai, livres d'école. disparus. Je... Frappé partout... Mal. »  
  
« Ne dis rien, ne dis plus rien Harry, laisse toi aller, ça ira mieux. »  
  
Et il repartait de plus belle. Il souffrait trop pour pouvoir se contenir. Sa colère à l'encontre de ses tuteurs légaux s'était transformée en douleur. Mais une douleur de celles qu'on ne peut retenir en soi ni préserver en son corps, qui s'insinue dans votre âme et votre être jusqu'à vous plier de malheur.  
  
.  
  
Un temps d'inconscience. Une seconde, une minute. Une heure, peut-être.  
  
Avant qu'un long visage aux cheveux d'argents et au nez aquilins agrémenés d'une longue barbe blanche ne se pointe au-dessus du Gryffondor.  
  
« Dum.Dumbledore ? C'est vous ? »  
  
« Oui, Harry, c'est moi. »  
  
« Mais. Qu'est-ce que je fais chez Madame Pomfresh ? »  
  
« Nous avons dû te rapatrier d'urgence à Poudlard. Pompom a accepté de laisser l'infirmerie à notre disposition pour te ramener ici. »  
  
« Mais. mes parents. je les ai vus ! Je. »  
  
« Non Harry, il a bien fallu que l'on t'endorme avant que tu n'estropies quelqu'un. Tu étais dans une rage folle quand nous sommes passés te prendre. »  
  
« Mais alors. les Dursley ? Ils vont me recherch. »  
  
« Sûrement pas. Les sortilèges les plus simples sont souvent les meilleurs, coupa t-il. Un coup d'amnésie et ils ont oublié que nous sommes passés. Ils doivent sûrement croire que tu t'es enfui. Mais ils paieront les conséquences de leurs actes. »  
  
« Alors vous êtes au courant ? »  
  
« Oh Harry, il suffit de te regarder pour le comprendre : j'ai eu la bêtise de leur faire confiance. » Un miroir lui fut tendu, révélant la nature des "actes" en questions : Nez cassé deux fois, poumon perforé à trois reprises, quatre côtés rompues, strangulation irréversible d'une partie de l'?sophage, une jambe cassée et une cheville rompue alors que l'autre était tordue, la nuque blessée et la langue brûlée et profondément écorchée, pommettes cassées également, double fracture des avant-bras, coquards et ecchymoses.  
  
« Je doute qu'un Doloris aurait pu faire mieux que ce que les Dursley t'ont infligé. Pardonne-moi Harry d'avoir eu si peu de sagesse à ton égard, tu m'as tant demandé de partir de chez eux, et je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête comme un vieux débris. Je ne supporte pas de voir ton état, même si Mme Pomfresh saura réparer out ça en un rien de temps. Mais je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu de faire subir comme torture. Pardon. »  
  
« Voyons Professeur, qui ne m'aurait pas ramené à Poudlard si ce n'est vous ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous remercier. »  
  
« Tu peux remercier Sirius qui a eu l'idée de génie de te surveiller depuis ta naissance chez les Dursley. »  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire, Profess. »  
  
Et c'est là que Molaire fit son apparition, le poil plus noir que jamais.  
  
« Qu.Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que. ? »  
  
Et sous ses yeux se métamorphosait son parrain. Son propre parrain. Celui qui a laissé son oncle et sa tante en "profiter" pendant 3 semaines.  
  
.  
  
« POURQUOI, Sirius ??. POURQUOI ???? Pourquoi. »  
  
« Harry, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je. »  
  
« Je crois que ma nuque justifie AMPLEMENT que tes explications, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu me voyais souffrir, et tu ne disais RIEN ! PIRE, tu te joignais à la fête !! Parrain. tu parles !! Parrain de mes deux, oui !! C. Comment as-tu pu. »  
  
Là, Sirius s'était attaqué à un gros morceau. Jamais il n'aurait osé faire du mal à Harry. Délibérément, tout du moins. Et il savait que sous le coup de la colère, il ne comprendrait pas ça de suite. « Calme-toi, Harry. Peu importe si tu voudras m'écouter mais je vais t'expliquer sur le champ pourquoi je ne t'ai rien révélé. »  
  
« Lors de ton arrivée à Poudlard la première année, Dumbledore m'avait parlé des Dursley comme étant ta famille d'accueil. Après nous être expliqué sur leur comportement à ton égard et la réticence de Pétunia Evans à refuser la sorcellerie (par pure jalousie, bien entendu), nous avions décidé lui et moi de te surveiller à distance chez les Dursley. »  
  
« Ce qui explique ma réticence à te laisser vivre au Terrier avec les Weasley, Harry. Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi » ajouta la voie doucereuse de Dumbledore.  
  
« J'attends de voir. » dut accepter Harry, toujours remonté comme une pendule envers son parrain.  
  
« En effet, connaissant mon Animagi, Dumbledore a fait appel à moi dès ton arrivée chez ta tante et ton oncle pour servir de compagnon à Marjorie Dursley, il savait que seuls les chiens lui procuraient une certaine compagnie. Alors j'ai accepté de me faire adopter chez Marge. Et tout à fait entre nous, elle m'a appelé Molaire parce que j'étais placide tout en pouvant être dangereux. Mais ça reste un nom stupide malgré tout. »  
  
Harry réprima un petit fou-rire bien remarqué néanmoins par les deux sorciers.  
  
« Ce qui explique néanmoins pourquoi tu n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle jusqu'ici, McGonagall devant se débrouiller pour lui faire suggérer une visite chez son frère adoré. Il a suffi que j'aille traîner à Privet Drive en sa compagnie pour rappeler à cette vieille pie qu'elle avait un frère. Enfin bref. Dès tes secondes vacances d'été, j'avais compris leur petit manège, mais comme ils avaient décidé de se rétracter de leur mesquinerie pour t'offrir une chambre, il me manquait des preuves. »  
  
« Ces preuves, j'ai failli les obtenir l'été suivant. En fait, Dobby n'a jamais utilisé de magie pour ce gâteau aux violettes. »  
  
« Alors c'était toi qui. ? » s'étonna Harry, devenu soudainement plus réceptif au discours de son parrain.  
  
Le gâteau aux violettes de tante Pétunia avait volé tout seul avant de s'écraser par terre, et Harry avait reçu peu après un avis du Ministère le menaçant d'expulsion de Poudlard s'il manquait à nouveau aux règlements. Il avait remis ce coup du sort sur Dobby en apprenant que les elfes de maisons étaient très puissants. Mais le Ministère n'avait jamais annulé le premier avertissement.  
  
« En fait, c'était moi. En te mettant au pied du mur, j'espérai te faire écouter les horreurs de Marge pour pouvoir les prendre en flagrant délit. Mais en grand Gryffondor que tu étais, tu transgressais toujours autant les règlements sans répit. Et le ballonnement de Marge n'était pas prévu. Ta fuite non plus, d'ailleurs, ce qui explique que nous ne soyons pas venus te chercher. »  
  
Harry redevenait plus lucide et arrivait enfin à mettre une explication sur certaines petites interrogations.  
  
« L'année dernière, tu t'étais montré trop prudent pour que les Dursley puissent t'attaquer. Alors comme ça, je suis un dangereux criminel hautement recherché ? »  
  
Harry voyait son teint tourner au pivoine.  
  
« Vois-tu, ça m'a permis de,. disons. de survivre. »  
  
« Haha ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça ! Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas prouver à Cornelius Fudge qu'il valait mieux te trouver un autre endroit plus sûr pour ta sécurité que le 4, Privet Drive. Tu sais comment il est, entre sa paranoïa et son attitude à faire respecter le règlement dans la plus stricte nuance. »  
  
« Je comprends tout à fait. En espérant qu'il ne t'ai pas la vie dure à toi et au professeur Lupin. » signala t-il.  
  
« Ben, j'hésitai encore entre écouter ses discours et retourner à Azkaban, mais bon. »  
  
Ils rirent de bon c?ur, lui, Sirius et Dumbledore.  
  
Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus ri comme ça, pensa t-il  
  
« Mais comme tu le sais à présent, Queudver a été livré par Voldemort pour le punir de sa trahison. Résultat, j'ai été libéré. Crois bien sincèrement que j'en étais heureux. Et je t'ai même envoyé Fumseck pour que tu viennes vivre chez moi. Mais quand Dumbledore l'a vu renaître de ses cendres dans son bureau, il en a conclu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'a alors prévenu de suite pour aller voir ce qui se passe. Et Mc Gonagall m'en avait fait auparavant un rapport détaillé. Alors je me suis "joint à la fête", comme tu dis. Mais si je ne réagissais pas quand Marge t'a tabassé, j'aurais été découvert. »  
  
Le jeune homme dût alors réprimer ses larmes avant de balbutier :  
  
« Je suis désolé. Pour ce. que j'ai dit. Tu sais. je ne le. pensais pas vraiment, je. »  
  
Sirius s'approcha alors de son filleul avant de lui souffler :  
  
« Ne dis rien, personne ne pouvait prévoir, ta réaction était normale. Rassure-toi, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. »  
  
« Mais alors, pourquoi McGonagall n'a pas réagi ? Ou bien son témoignage n'était-il pas suffisant ? »  
  
« Comme je te l'ai dit, Harry, Fudge est très à cheval sur les règlements. Et il voulait des preuves concrètes. Des preuves CONCRÈTES. Avec ses quelques mots, il m'a traumatisé toute une vie. »  
  
Sirius savait détendre l'atmosphère, et visiblement, il n'y était jamais autant arrivé avec un contexte aussi dur à vivre.  
  
« Mais j'ai tout perdu, les Dursley ont tout détriut ou brûlé sous mesyeux : mon balais, mes livres, mes outils,. Et où vais-je habiter à présent ?»  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Harry, concéda Dumbledore. Il suffit d'un morceau de baguette cassée pour la compléter avec ses autres restes manquants. » Il lui montra alors sa propre baguette, la même que celle qu'Ollivander lui avait vendue dans un murmure : « Etrange. » répétait-il avant de confier que la plume de phénix de sa baguette était issue du même spécimen que celle de Voldemort.  
  
« Quant à tes fournitures, je crois que ma faute laissera le collège se charger de te racheter tout ce que tu as perdu chez les Dursley. »  
  
« Quant à savoir où habiter, je crois bien que ma libération va te faciliter les choses » souriait Sirius.  
  
« Au fait, il y a deux personnes qui souhaitent te voir. » dit alors Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione et Ron rentrèrent avant de se jeter au cou de Harry, visiblement dépassé, avant les retrouvailles habituelles.  
  
L'horloge du collège Poudlard sonnait six heures. Les premiers rayons du soleil surmontaient la Forêt interdite avant que l'astre du jour n'illumine de son manteau doré le vaste château et son jardin verdoyant d'été. Des rires d'enfants rompirent cet équilibre et cette harmonie que la nature avait décidé d'instaurer en ce bel été.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
Le "Survivant" a survécu.  
  
Pour aider à la compréhension, les phrases à la première personne sans guillemets sont les pensées de Harry.  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. Mon but n'était ni de vous saper le moral, ni de plomber la bonne humeur ambiante par ici, et encore moins de donner àcertinas des envies de suicide.  
  
Mais voilà les pensées noires de SeveRogue quand il a le blues. Et encore, ça, ce n'est rien. 


	2. Réponses à mes reviewers

Réponses à mes reviewers :  
  
Isymea : un simple merci. Et effectivement, là, ce n'était rien. Quand je suis TRÈS mal et TRÈS énervé, c'est à la limite de la bienséance.  
  
Mystick : Je ne déteste pas foncièrement Harry, même si c'est une tête à claques. Et crois-moi, mafic n'était même pas dirigée contre lui. Mais le contexte faisant, ça s'adapte plus à lui qu'à n'importe qui (j'imagine mal Ron se faire tabasser par toute sa famille, tu m'as compris ;-)).  
  
Lavande : Comme le dit la pub « c'est l'but, Gérard ! C'est l'but. »  
  
Iorek Byrnikson : Non non, je n'aime pas Harry. Mais pas à ce point là non plus. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je n'ai ni fouets ni fers dans ma chambre.  
  
Clem : Que tu me dises que tu amies me suffit. C'est pas grave si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire. Tu sais, ne pas recevoir de reviews n'a jamais tué personne. Enfin je pense (Mais où donc est passée Mélusine ??? Gloups.). Quant à ma review, pas d'quoi. 


End file.
